


Fireworks

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, inosaku, very fluff, wow its very cheesy, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 22:18:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4322865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ino Yamanaka is running really late for their date and the firework show is almost over. How will she make it up to Sakura?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

> Im sorry this is very cheesy, I apologize in advance. Also the ending may seem rushed but I couldn't think of another way to end it that didn't make it seem to drag on. Okay well that aside, I do hope you enjoy!

The car was moving fast, about as fast as she could go before she completely surpassed the speed limit and got a speeding ticket. There was determination in her eyes as she watched the road intently. She needed to get to get to her girlfriends house.

 

Ino had promised Sakura that she would make it to her house before eight o'clock at night. The sun was down by now, and she was missing the firework show. She felt so bad. She knew Sakura had payed a whole fifteen dollars a piece for their tickets and even reserved a nice spot on the grass in the VIP section.

 

Her phone was going off in her passenger seat and the caller ID recognized it as her pink headed girlfriend. She was probably mad, or worried, and Ino indeed did feel horrible about it. They had planned this date weeks ago, and now Ino was incredibly late. In all honesty, however, it wasn't exactly her fault. When she woke up that morning she had at least four missed calls from Tenten saying how much she needed help moving her stuff to Neji`s place and no one else would help her. After she finished helping Tenten, she got a call from Chouji inviting her to barbecue saying that the rest of team ten was going for lunch and wanted her there. To top it all off, Hinata said she had a formal event to go to for her clan and needed her help picking out a dress. After they were finished, it was seven o'clock, and traffic was horrible, not to mention she had to drop Hinata off.

 

Ino had decided not to answer the phone so she could focus on driving to Sakura`s house, that was until she made it to a red light that she sat at for at least ten minutes. Her phone went off again, and she decided to pick it up after all.

 

“Sakura, before you get mad let me explain myself!” Ino said bringing her phone up to her ear.

 

“Where are you?! The firework show started twenty minutes ago!”

 

“Well you see I had a really busy day with helping Tenten move and meeting up with team Asuma and going to the mall, not to mention how bad the traffic is!” she took a breath, “The show said the runtime was forty five minutes right? We still have twenty five minutes left, and I`m almost at your house now.”  
  


“Ino!”

 

“Im sorry but the light just turned green, I gotta go okay, love you!”  
  


The other girl sighed, then replying with “Okay, I love you too.”

 

Ino put her foot on the gas again, making the right turn and heading on the road for another two minutes until she pulled into the Haruno family driveway. She pulled the keys out of the ignition and hopped out of the car walking up to the door. Sakura`s mother opened the front door.

 

“Oh hello Ino! Are you and Sakura going out today? Oh I wish I had a gal pal like you when I was younger! You two are so close! I know how crazy Sakura can be at times but at least she has a best friend like you that's so dependable!” She said, and Ino couldn't help snickering. Oh they were pretty close alright, they were indeed very much dating, but what she didn't know wouldn't hurt her.

 

“Mom, she cant talk, we are gonna be late!” Sakura insisted unhooking a gray jacket from the coat rack and running out the door.

 

“Okay, okay! You two girls have fun! Watch out for creepy guys and don't stay out too late! Oh! And don't make a ruckus when you get home, don't wake your father and I okay?” She nagged.

 

“Yeah yeah bye mom I love you!” She said walking out the front door and standing next to Ino, turning to her with a disappointing look on her face “You're late.” she said simply.

 

“I know, I know. I ran around a lot today.” Ino said running to the drivers seat, Sakura running behind her, both getting into their respective sides of the car.

 

*The plan was originally to pick her up at seven and go to get dinner first, then get to the show early to get settled in before it started, but they would need to play it by ear now.

 

The event was ten minutes away from Sakura`s house, and when they pulled onto the road the show was held on, the traffic was way too backed up. They could hear the fireworks go off, but the fireworks themselves were hidden behind trees. They couldn't see a thing.

 

“I cant see a thing,” Sakura sighed.

 

Ino was still trying to find a spot to park, as Sakura played with the end of her pink knee length skirt, obvious disappointment in her face. “Well I still don't see any way around these cars, they're all filled up.” Ino said.

 

Sakura sighed again, and Ino felt bad that she had been so late. “Its fine I guess, we should just go.” she insisted, tone flat, obviously not wanting too.

 

This sucked, Ino thought. She knew that if they missed all of these fireworks that Sakura would be like this the rest of the night and their date would be ruined. That's when an idea popped into her head. She turned around, leaving the parking lot.

 

Sakura, who was previously looking out the window, set her head against the glass droopily, getting the hint that they wouldn't be seeing any fireworks today.

 

“Sakuuuuuraaaaa, please don't be mad,” Ino dragged out looking half way at her beautiful girlfriend.

 

“Im not mad,” she replied in that really high tone of voice that meant 'I really am mad but I`m gonna make it ten times worse for you by making it seem like I `m not'.

 

Ino was going to put a smile on her face tonight no matter what it took.

They pulled into a super market parking lot a few minutes later.

 

“What are we doing here?” Sakura asked curiously, lifting her head from her window and looking at Ino.

 

“I need to go in and grab a few things.” Ino said with a smile, “Do you want to come in with me or stay in here?”

 

“I`ll just stay in here.” She insisted, “Hurry back okay?”

 

The blonde nodded leaving the keys in the car and the air conditioning on as she stepped out. Ino walked into the store, pony tail bouncing behind her and flats clacking against the tile floors.

 

She went to the seasonal set up finding a pack of fireworks, it was small generic brands with names like 'spring explosion' and 'blue stars'. They weren't as extravagant as the ones that were shot off at the firework show they bought tickets for, but they were something. She also grabbed two packs of sparklers, a lighter to set them off with, two bottles of orange soda, and a pack of vanilla Oreos (they both loved them after all) and then checked out.

 

When she got back to the car she set the bags in the back seat and getting into the car once again.

 

“What did you get? What took so long?” Sakura asked, not sounding mad anymore.

 

“Its a surprise!” She declared, then driving them to a park. It was about fifteen minutes away, and on the other side of town. The parking lot was empty, and by now it was pitch dark outside other than streetlights. “Okay lets go!”

 

“Why are we in this empty park? This isnt gonna turn into one of those lifetime movies where we get kidnapped and tied up in someones basement or mugged will it?” Sakura asked looking around.

 

“No of course not!” Ino laughed, “Well.... probably not anyway! Lets go, follow me!” the blonde laughed grabbing a blanket and the shopping bags.

 

Sakura followed behind her confusedly as they cut through the trees onto a soccer field.

 

“Here set the blanket up! I have an extra special surprise for you!” Ino said grabbing the fireworks and cutting the plastic packaging off of it with her pocket knife.

 

Sakura`s eyes widened when she saw the fireworks in her girlfriends hands. “You got them! We actually will get to see them after all!” She said excitedly, jumping up and hugging Ino.

 

“Well I knew you would be sad the whole night if you didnt, also there are vanilla oreos and orange soda in the other bag. Oh and sparklers

too.”  
  


“Ino you're the greatest girlfriend ever! Even if you were sorta late and made us miss the professional show!”

 

“I know!”

 

They both giggled, and Sakura let go of her to set up the blanket.

 

It took Ino several minutes to read the instructions and set them up, making sure to be safe, then setting them off. One by one the girls watched them go off whilst eating oreos and drinking orange soda.

 

When the final firework was set off Ino rushed over to Sakura and planted a kiss on her lips. It was like a scene from a YA novel, it felt perfect.

 

 

 


End file.
